Together Once More
by Dreams From The Heart
Summary: Repost from Dragon Queen Dreamer. Rose makes it back to this universe, and the doctor finds her again... but he will be losing her over and over... forever
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the reposting of Together Once More. This is the same story, the only difference is, now Karyn (the heart part of dream from the heart) will be writing the story, starting from the fourth chapter. The first three should be up in the next 2 weeks, and then we'll see from then on.

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Doctor who, although, just in case we ever gain the rights to it, we have put in each of out claims on who owns what

Enjoy!

Together Once More Chapter 1 

"Finally, the last box." Rose sighed, stretching. She had finally saved enough money from her job at Torchwood to move out of the house she had shared with her mother for the past one and a half years. Her new flat was much smaller, but it was her own, and it wasn't filled with a boisterous small child, in the form of Pete Tyler Jnr, Jackie's son.

Her hand touched something about halfway down the box. Something familiar, and yet not.

"Oh… My… God. It's the travel ring that the Doctor gave me." Tears began to run down her face at the memory of her closest ever friend, who she missed terribly. It had been over a year already since that day on the beach in Norway, yet still the slightest thought of him reduced her to tears.

Suddenly, she was struck by a thought. "I wonder…"

"Are you sure about this, Rosie? Do you think it will work? What if it goes wrong?"

"It won't mum. The Doctor made this, it has to work. Anyway, I don't want to go back alone, why don't you and little Pete come with me. Since Dad died your house has been too big and empty. I think it would be good for you, to go home again."

"Oh Rosie, of course I'll come. Why don't you call Mickey now, ask him too. But he might want to stay with his Gran now. He spent so long without her, that now they're back together he might not want to leave."

They were standing in the Tyler Mansion, Jackie holding onto a struggling Pete, Rose with the time ring, and Mickey standing nearby, watching. He was the only one who knew that they were leaving, the only one who understood the journey they were about to take.

"Are you completely sure you don't want to come, Mickey? There's plenty of room."

"No, I belong here now. I've got Gran, and more friends than I ever had back home. But good luck, I really hope you make it." He gave her one last hug, then smiled as she waved to him and offered the other side of the time ring to Jackie.

Then they were gone, and he was all alone in the huge house full of sheet covered furniture, and memories.

The Doctor was wandering through London once again, overcome by memories and sadness. It was almost two years since he'd last seen Rose, and he had just had to return once again to see if, by some amazing chance, she had somehow been able to come back. He had been alive but barely aware since she had been gone. No trip had seemed important, no new discovery interesting, not since she had gone.

Each new place he saw filled him with memories of Rose. How she would have reacted. Her smile, her laughter, her tears. She was so receptive to all people no matter what species, no matter how strange. She had seen the most paradoxical aliens ever to roam the universe, and had cared about them, about their lives, without condition. But she was gone. She would never return, no matter how much he wished it.

Barely knowing where he was going, and no caring in the slightest, he passed a music store. That in itself did not interest him, but the huge group of people crowding at the entrance somehow sparked some of his old curiosity. They were screaming their heads off in excitement. Despite his angst, he could not fight the pull of curiosity, so he pushed his way through the crowds ignoring the rude remarks aimed at him. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Covering the front windows of the store were photo after life sized photo of… Rose Tyler. He listened back to what the people were screaming. _Rose_ they cried, _Rose! _Suddenly a song began blaring out over the speakers, increasing the screaming tenfold. He listened to the music, easily recognising the voice singing it. It was Rose!

_All of the day, all of the night,_

_You do the things that make me feel so right._

Turning to one of the screaming fans behind him, a tall woman with long, straight hair, he tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she said, smiling.

"I was just wondering, who is this? The woman singing?"

The woman looked at him incredulously. "Where have you been for the past year? This is ROSE TYLER," at these words both o the doctors hearts skipped a beat. "don't tell me you haven't heard of Rose?" he shook his head, indicating for her to continue. "You must have been pretty far from civilisation not to have heard of her. She appeared about three months ago, with her mum and her brother. One day, at least this is what I heard; she was at an open mike night at a really popular nightclub and sang 'You can still be free'. There were some talent scouts there and they picked her up afterwards. She became world famous almost overnight. She's a real inspiration."

"Do you know where she lives? I'd like to meet her."

"Wouldn't we all! Everyone knows where she lives, the stalkers found out instantly. She lives in the penthouse of Spence estate. You'll never get in though. She has millions of bodyguards; she needs them after the last assassination attempt. They patrol night and day, all around the building, on every level. She probably wouldn't see you anyway; she's never accepted anyone before. Even if you did manage to get past them, her mum would probably get you, and I've heard that she has a killer slap. Its knocked people out!"

Raising a hand to his cheek, the doctor murmured, "I can understand that." He shuddered involuntarily. "Thankyou for your time." He began to walk away, disheartened, pushing his way through the crowds.

"Hey, it never hurts to try! She might agree to see you, who knows. No one ever knows what might happen," the woman called, and he looked back, waving. _Humans, _he thought, _it's amazing how kind an individual you have never met will be towards you. You'd never know that there are thousands of people dieing in wars each year. Amazing, just amazing._

This was it. He was standing outside _her_ building. This is where she lived. It looked like any other London apartment building, apart from one fact. There were at least five bodyguards patrolling the perimeter of the building, and bulky, suited men stood guard at the only entrance. They stiffened as he came near.

"Afternoon, gents. Is there any chance that I could go through that door to see Rose Tyler?"

One of the men said, in a monotonous, 'I-say-this-100-times-a-day' voice, "no one sees Ms Tyler. She won't talk to anyone. So beat it."

"You two seem like reasonable men. If I can't talk to her, could one of you take her a message," they shook their heads, and the Doctor became desperate. "Please. Just tell her the Doctor is here, if she will see him."

The bodyguards looked at each other. Each of them had been given upstairs guard at one stage or another during their employment. They had heard her crying and screaming in her sleep. _DOCTOR! HELP ME!_ It echoed throughout the building every night, and each morning the guard was sworn to secrecy, never to speak of their experiences again. But none ever forgot the pain in her voice, the gasping of her breath as she woke, the tears filling her eyes.

"I'll just go and speak to Ms Tyler, see what she says." He turned and entered the diirway, disappearing from view.

Upstairs

The guard stepped out of the elevator, onto the plush carpet that covered the silent room.

"Ms Tyler?" he called

"What is it Dean? Is there a problem?" the voice came from the next room, out of sight.

"Ma'am, there is a man downstairs, he is requesting to see you."

"Dean, you know that I never see anyone who comes. Why would this one be any different?'

"Ma'am, this one says his name is the Doctor. I'll tell him to go now, if you want me to." He turned to leave.

"w-wait. Did you say, _The Doctor?_"

Dean stopped. "Yes Ma'am. What do you want me to tell him? I can easily make him leave if necessary."

"No, send him up. I think I'll speak with him."

"Very good Ma'am, I'll just go and get him now."

AS the elevator door closed, blocking his view of the room, he could have sworn he heard the whispered voice of his employee saying "_Can it be true?"_

End chapter 1

well? Did you like it? We would love to hear from anyone who reads this, including constructive criticism, but it won't change the plot of the story, coz its all planned out

Luv U all, until the next chapter.

DFTH


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hello, and welcome to chapter 2 of Together Once More. Both of us are very disappointed, because no one reviewed, but there were 76 hits, and 5 people put us on alert. But anyway, here's the second chapter, and this time, please review!

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Neither of us own Doctor Who, but its coming to ABC in Australia next month, so we're both very happy.

Chapter 2 

Rose Tyler stood in almost complete shock. She was silent, still, thinking. _Could it be him? Could he have finally come back after all this time? _It was almost too good to be true. But if it was truly him, her life would once again take a turn for the better.

Despite her huge fame, she was not happy; her sleep was haunted by his face, his voice, his soul. She had decided, not long ago, that if he didn't come for her soon, her life wasn't worth living, and she would end it herself.

In the elevator- going up

The Doctor stood, heart pounding, as the elevator rose to the penthouse. _Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her, Please let it be her. _If it wasn't her, what could he do? If he were anything but a time lord he would kill himself, but unfortunately, there was no way for him to die. But, his spirit would be dead, and life would once again hold no meaning.

But, he was almost completely sure it was her. They would be together again. He could finally tell her the truth.

The rising elevator stopped, and after a moments shuddering, the doors opened. This was it. Taking a deep breath he stepped out of the elevator, and onto the white carpet that stretched out into the hallway before him.

He followed the hall to its end, stopping in shock at the sight of the room in front of him. It emanated wealth, but not in the over the top way that most people would take. It was simple in colour and design, relaxing and calm. It felt like home.

Dean, who had been waiting for him beside the doorway, called "Ms Tyler. The Doctor has arrived."

"Thankyou Dean. You can go now." the voice came from a doorway at the other side of the room, its owner still hidden.

As Dean turned to leave the room he whispered to the Doctor, "Make her happy, she needs it," Then he was gone, the door closing behind him.

The Doctor stood silently, waiting for some indication that he was not alone. The only sound in the room was his own erratic breathing, and the deafening pounding of his two hearts. These sounds seemed to fill the room, overwhelming him.

"Doctor…?" a whispered voice came from the doorway, and, glancing up, the doctor saw Rose emerge, wearing jeans and a denim jacket. "Doctor? Is it really you?"

Smiling ecstatically, the doctor shook his head slightly in amazement. It had been so long since he'd last seen her, never expecting to see her again. "Rose Tyler, you never cease to amaze me. One year you're travelling the universe with me, saving the world every other day, now you're an international popstar. What next?"

"Doctor!" Rose began crying in happiness, laughing through her tears.

"Come here," the doctor said, spreading his arms wide. Rose wiped her eyes with her sleeve, then ran forward, her arms flinging around his neck, his holding her wonderfully tightly to him. Each savoured the others unique scent, long missed but well remembered.

"I can't believe its actually you. I can't believe it. Tell me you're real."

The doctor pulled away, looking Rose in the eye seriously. "Of course I'm real, Rose Tyler. And, just in case I never have the chance to say it again, I love you. I love you so very much."

He pulled her back against him, pressing his lips firmly to the crown of her head.

"Rosie!" a voice came from the next room. "D'you want some tea?"

"Jackie?" the doctor whispered, looking down at Rose. She nodded.

"ROSIE!" a small child's voice yelled, coming closer.

"Petey darlin' come back h… Doctor? Oh my god, is it really you?

Rose and the Doctor pulled apart guiltily, and Rose stepped back, knowing what would happen next. She was right.

CRACK. Jackie's hand flew at the Doctors face, connecting with his face in a painful slap. He gasped in pain as she began yelling.

"How dare you hurt my Rosie? How could you leave her all alone in that alternate world?" then, catching his by surprise, she pulled him into her arms. "Even so, its good to see you again. We all missed you."

"Glad to be here," the doctor gasped, rubbing his cheek. It was now graced by a rather painful looking crimson handprint.

"so," Jackie smiled, no hint of remorse in her voice. "How about some tea?"

Sitting in one of the many white leather sofas which were scattered around the penthouse, with a mug of tea in one hand, a thought hit the Doctor.

"Rose, how did you manage to get back to this earth? The rift between the universes was completely closed; otherwise we would have been beset by daleks.

"You gave me a time ring once, I can't even remember when. I must have had it with me when I crossed over, or have left it there the last time we went, because I found it when I was moving. I don't know how I missed it for so long. Anyway, it brought me here, and I arrived back safely, in the middle of a Tesco's freezer aisle about ten minutes away from where I used to live."

"Well, I'm glad you made it back. You too, Jackie."

"Isn't he the charmer, Rosie? Anyway, I've got to go out for a while, so I'll leave you two alone. Don't worry Rose, I'll take Pete with me too." She smiled deviously, sending shivers down the Doctors spine, then turned and left.

"Pete?" the doctor asked, confused.

"My little brother. Dad, well, the other Pete Tyler, died just a week before he was born, a freak accident from one of his ideas, so we named him after his dad."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. I missed you, y'know. It was less than two years, But it seemed like an eternity."

"Same back to you. There wasn't a moment when you weren't on my mind. I heard your song, you know. Very nice."

Rose blushed shyly, feeling happy. "thanks," then she looked down, and mumbled "I wrote it about you."

Just managing to hear what she said, the doctor smiled. "Really?" she nodded. "I'm honoured."

"Yeah, well I was remembering all the places we went together, and the idea just popped into my head. It seemed to work well."

They sat in a comfortable silence, thoughts running through each of their minds at a million miles an hour.

"Y'know," the doctor began, then paused. "Your room on the TARDIS is still there. I haven't touched it. You're welcome to have it back, if you want to travel with me again, that is."

Roses face brightened, then fell slightly. "So… you didn't find someone else then? After I left?"

"There was some weird bride lady who just appeared in the TARDIS, but I just sent her home, but after that, no. Even if there was, I would make them clear out in a second, if I knew you would be coming back. No one could take your place, and your welcome to hold that place for as long as you want."

"Then I'd love to join you again."

"What about your adoring fans? If you just disappeared, I think there'd be a worldwide riot. I saw some of them outside a music store, just yesterday. Rowdy bunch." He laughed, remembering the sheer volume of the screams, enough to shake the ground.

"I'm giving a concert this Friday. It's supposed to be a celebration o the release of my album, but I can talk to my agent, and make it a farewell concert as well. Its being screened all over the world, so hopefully all my fans will get my message. My fans… You have no idea how weird it feels to say that."

They both laughed at that, the Doctor dancing victoriously in his mind. His Rosie would be travelling with him again.

A/N: well, another chapter, finally. Hope you enjoyed it, and we'll try to post the next chapter soon.

The doctor is possessive much, eh. HIS Rosie. XDXD

DFTH


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello and welcome to chapter 3 of together once more. We still haven't had any reviews, and for that we're very disappointed. Please try and review this time… we would both love some constrictive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own, no matter what my dreams say.

Hope you enjoy the chapter:

Chapter 3 

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS; humming happily, smile lighting up his eyes. He climbed the steps to the TARDIS console two at a time, slamming his hands on the panel in a haphazard beat.

_You look happy,_ the TARDIS's voice dropped into his mind, _how did it go?_

"I'M GETTING MY ROSIE BACK!" he screamed, the sound echoing around the console room long after he had finished.

Once the last of the sound was gone, the TARDIS spoke again. _You'd better not stuff up this time, we won't have another chance if you do. But still… congratulations._

_All of the day all of the night_

_You do the things that make me feel so right_

_My shining star_

My shining light And thats the day and night babe 

The crowd cheered, surging forward as one being as Rose left the stage for the last time. Before her final song she had told the crowd that she was leaving, that she wouldn't be back ever. Screams of disappointment had filled the air, but nothing could sway her from her path. She was going to be with her doctor again. She had spent so long thinking that she would never see him again… and now she was going travelling with him again. It was the best thing that could have happened to her. Her thoughts turned to the monsters they had already faced, and all those they would face in the future. They had defeated Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, Werewolves, Krillitanes, Reapers and Sycorax, but there were worse monsters to come, and she was scared.

Whenever her mind turned to this, she would remember the words of Madame de Pompadour. 'One may tolerate demons for the sake of an angel.' She was more than right.

The doctor stood backstage, contemplating Rose's voice. Now that he'd heard her voice properly, he wasn't surprised that she had become famous. As she walked offstage towards him, he was nearly knocked off his feet. He had forgotten how beautiful she truly was. She wore a floor length black silk dress that closely fitted her form, as well as black stilettos which made her just that bit taller. Her hair hung softly over her shoulders in gentle curls, framing her face. Overall she had to be one of the most beautiful sights the doctor had ever seen.

"Hello," Rose said gently, suddenly shy as she walked up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Rose Tyler. Welcome home." He opened the blue doors of the TARDIS, holding them back so that Rose could enter the police box.

Just looking around made Rose feel better. The first time she entered the TARDIS it had seemed so strange, not being something that an ordinary British girl would see all that often. But now it had become a second home to her, a place where she could feel safe and welcome, no matter what the situation. "Oh… it feels so good to be back."

"Feels good to have you back, and just so you know, the TARDIS is happy to se you too. She's screaming for joy inside my head." That made Rose laugh. No matter what the circumstance, the Doctor could make anyone, well, nearly anyone, laugh. "Now, if you will follow me, I have something to show you." He took her hand.

"What?" Rose asked curiously.

"Can't tell you that… you'll have to wait and see," he smirked slightly.

"Please?"

"No"

"Pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Not even tempted." This continued throughout the entire journey through the passageways of the TARDIS until Rose became desperate.

"I you tell me, I'll never make you see my mother again!"

Hearing this, the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. A chance to never see Jackie Tyler again… it was almost to good to pass up. But not quite. "Still no, but it was a tempting offer."

"Wow, you're really serious about this," Rose murmured, shocked. She really thought that offer would work.

Overhearing her mutter, the doctor replied, "Very, but it doesn't matter anymore. Your surprise is through this door."

They stepped into the TARDIS dining room, which had been beautifully decorated with rose petals and flickering candles. In the middle of the room stood a table covered by a white tablecloth. On it lay expensive looking silver cutlery, and cut crystal goblet. It all looked very romantic.

"Doctor…?" Rose whispered, overwhelmed.

"This is my way of saying welcome home." He said gently.

"Oh my god…" was all she could say, still in shock.

He pulled a chair back for her to sit in, and laid a crisp white napkin over her lap. "Sit back and relax now, while I treat you t the best food and wine in the universe," he said as she sat down.

"Doctor, you really didn't have to do this."

"I may not have had to, but I wanted to, and that is enough."

"But it would have taken so much work!"

"Hardly…" just for the record… he was lying, it had taken hours of well spent TARDIS time to get all of the ingredients, each from a different planet, then to combine them in the masterpiece that was before them. "now sit back and relax."

For the next hour and a half they ate and drank their way through the culinary masterpiece, savouring each moment until they were stuffed.

"I couldn't eat another bite, even if it was of this…" Rose said, giggling slightly. "I think the stitches in this dress would pop." She leant back in her chair, sighing gently.

"So you liked it?" the Doctor asked, a hopeful grin adorning his face.

"Loved it."

"Good, if you hadn't I would have been greatly insulted. And now.. I have one more surprise!"

"Doctor, enough with the surprises… just being here with you is enough"

"Oh come on… thankyou by the way. But you'll love this one." His smile turned to a cheeky grin as he stood. He clicked his fingers and gentle music filled the room. "Rose Tyler, may I have the honour of this dance?"

Rose took his outstretched hand, and with a smile to rival his asked, "The Doctor dances?"

"He most certainly does."

They danced for what seemed like hours, lost in the world that the room contained. Even long after the music stopped they stayed, arms around each other, swaying gently. They had been apart so long, every moment was pure happiness. Roses head rested on the Doctor's shoulder, and she listened to the sound of his two hearts beating in unison as he stroked her hair.

"how long have we been standing here?" rose asked after a time.

"Who knows…" The doctor replied, glancing at the candles. They were about a quarter of their original length. "Its definitely been a while."

"I can't believe we just stood here so long," Rose said, but made no move to pull away from him. They looked into each others eyes and started to laugh.

_Should I kiss her? _The words echoed through the doctors head over and over again, indecision filling him.

Eventually, he began to slowly lean down towards her, and she pulled herself closer to him. They froze when their lips were less than an inch apart. Something was holding them back from doing what they had dreamed of, whether it was nerves, or some unexplainable force.

_I have to think of something, quickly. _The doctor thought. "Well, I'm off to bed," he said, and suddenly pulled away, leaving rose standing alone.

"Yeah, me too." They both left the room with a muttered 'Goodnight', each turning their own separate ways to their bedrooms without another word.

Later, as they lay in their separate beds, one question echoed through both their minds. _Why? _Each of them wanted to kick themselves. Neither did.

Hearing their thought, all the TARDIS could do was sigh, and wonder if either of them would ever open their hearts and accept their emotions. She hoped they would, she was sick of the tension between them already.

end chapter 3

A/N: Well? Was it good? Please tell us… we'd love to get some reviews…

Until next chapter

DFTH


	4. Chapter 4

**Together Once More: Chapter 4**

Tis Karyn speaking, this is my first chapter that I have actually written and typed up so I am excited and really hop that you enjoy it.

And no, I do not own Doctor Who even though I want to.

* * *

With both of them still wondering what about what had happened the night before, the Doctor and Rose sat in the kitchen of the TARDIS in complete silence. The only sounds were the Doctor taking bits of his toast and Rose stirring her tea. It was the Doctor that broke the silence. 

"So where do you wanna go?" he said while staring at his toast.

"Why do you ask me?" Rose replied in a very serious mood, while lifting her head there by looking straight at the Doctor. Before answering he looked at up at her and for a few moments they enjoyed looking into each others eyes like they hadn't for days, when they had spent half of last night doing it.

"Because, it's another way to celebrate your return, we can go anywhere you want," he said with a very happy smile.

"Okay I want to go to Reptallious"

"Oh good choice," the Doctor said heading towards the control room. And after pushing a few buttons they were on there way.

"It will only take a minute or two."

"Good 'cause we….." cut off before she could finish her sentence, Rose was thrown across the room along with the Doctor. And then suddenly the TARDIS shock again and then was on a steady path again by which time Rose was lying on top of the Doctor.

"What just happened?" She asked the Doctor in a very scared and worried voice.

"I don't know but I do know you need to lay off the chips" he replied struggling to breath. Rose immediately got off him after giving him a kind yet firm slap on the arm.

"I have no idea what it was honestly," he said as he looked at the control panel," but I do know that we are no longer heading for Reptallious."

"Then where are we heading?"

"I don't know"

And for the next hour they sat in silence waiting for the TARDIS waiting to arrive… where ever they were heading.

When suddenly there was another jolt and the TARDIS stopped, they had arrived at… where ever they were.

They both stood in front of the door each waiting for the other to open it.

"Shall I open it then?" The Doctor asked which he got a quick respond to.

"Sure, go ahead."

But as the Doctor began to turn the handle, she wasn't so sure that she wanted him to open it because she had a bad feeling about whatever was on the other side of the big blue TARDIS door.

And her guess was confirmed when the door was open and she was staring at a huge army of people all dressed in black with no part of their bodies showing, not even their faces. And to make the Doctor and Rose feel even more welcome, they were each pointing a huge machine gun at them.

"Well this has got to be one of my favourite Welcoming Committees I've ever seen and I love the guns," said the Doctor with a huge smile on his face as if he really did feel welcome. But Rose assumed that this was just his way of dealing with things, and she assumed that he had been in this situation so many times before that he had used up every other reaction besides the smile.

"Stop Talking!" said the man at the very front of the army. He was obviously the leader because of where he was standing and not to mention, he had the bigger and scarier gun.

Rose tried not to show her terror, but some still snuck out to her face. She looked up at the Doctor whose face still had a huge smile on it, she wondered how it was that he never showed any fear even in this kind of situation. Sure he showed anger, happiness, even sadness on the rare occasion, but never fear. Of course he felt fear but he just had a way to never show it, she thought that perhaps it was because he was a Time Lord. Rose then snapped her brain back to what was important, the big scary guns that were staring right at her.

"Now come on," Rose was shocked when the Doctor started talking, "technically we are your guests so you should be nice to us instead of showing off your guns."

"Shut your face Doc…!"

Rose didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that she wanted to slap this guy after telling her Doctor to shut his face, or the fact that he almost said Doctor.

The Doctor by then was then walking towards the leader hands in his pockets with the smile gone and replaced by a very serious look. He paused a few steps away from him and said,

"You know who I am don't you?"

The man took a deep breath, lowered his gun and removed his mask to reveal an ordinary human face. He then turned to everyone else and said,

"At ease men."

And just like that all them men dropped their weapons and then, the strangest thing happened. The leader took a step back and said,

"Welcome almighty Doctor,"

After saying that he bowed and behind him all the other men followed, soon there was an entire army bowing to the Doctor. Rose stood there god smacked, was this their custom? Threaten people with guns and then bow to them. She stood there with her mouth wide open from shock and she could clearly see that the grin had returned to the doctor's face.

"Ohh yes, this is **definitely** one of my favourite welcoming committees."

* * *

As they walked down grand and spectacular palace hall, Rose was amazed by the structure of it. The walls and pillars were made of marble as was the floor and the ever so high ceiling had beautiful masterpieces of art on it. It was so beautiful that rose was barely listening to what Theodore, the leader of the army, was saying, 

"I do apologize for the guns and telling you to shut it but you can't be too careful with today's galaxy and all. But you are most welcome doctor."

"Thanks, but ah where exactly are we, as in planets?"

"You are in the Imperial Palace on the planet Bleariase."

"Yeah okay next question, what was with the bowing?"

"All will be explained in good time but first you must meet our leader."

While saying it, they walked into a huge hall that obviously used for formal events because of how grand it was and the mountains of gold that were placed all over the room. All these caught Rose's eyes, whose mouth had once again formed an "O" shape, but not the Doctor's, both his eyes were faced on a man, who was sitting on a throne encrusted with gold and jewels at the far side of the room. He was wearing huge red and gold robes that looked extremely hot and a headpiece made of gold feathers that stood up making him look like a bird, or a guy with really bad fashion taste. As they approached the throne he stood up and walked towards the Doctor and then in a young yet wise voice he said,

"Welcome oh gracious Doctor, long have we awaited your arrival."

"Oh I'm sorry did the TARDIS take a while getting here?"

"No, I mean we have been waiting many years for you to arrive and you finally have I had always hopped that you arrive in my generation so that I would be able to meet you."

"You've been spying on me?"

"In a manner of speaking yes."

"Okay then here's a question, why?"

"Because many years ago, our people can across a traveler and for some reason made him our almighty lord," the Leader said as he walked into the side room and raised his hand, which pointed to a statue that stood in the middle of the room. It stood 20m tall and was made entirely of marble and it was a statue of the Doctor. There he stood in all his glory, with a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets, and he truly did look like the Doctor.

"Incredible," said Rose who was standing beside the Doctor and her mouth was once again in an "O" shape

_Gee her face is going to be sore after all this awwing,_

thought the Doctor.

Rose continued to look at the Doctor and then the statue, obviously shocked by the likeness.

"Nice statue," the doctor complemented who was quite impressed.

"Thank you my lord it is one of many I assure you," he then started to lead them into another room on the other side of the hall.

"We have been watching your every move and each time you regenerated we have made a statue to commemorate it."

While saying this he had opened two doors to reveal a room just as large as the other one but less empty. It was as round room with many pillars and in between each, a statue of each of the Doctor's regenerations. To his left the Doctor saw his first with the gray hair, he saw his forth with the recognizable scarf hanging all the way down to the floor. All of his regenerations were there and much to Rose's heartache, so was his 9th. As she looked at him, she felt her heart begin to crumble, it was her Doctor, the one that she had begun her travels with and more importantly, the one she had fallen in love with. Though she loved the new Doctor, they both knew that he could never replace……. well himself. The Doctor turned to face Rose and he saw how depressed she was, hoping to cheer her up, he slowly moved his hand along her back until it reached her waist and he slowly pulled her closer to him. Which seemed to cheer her up as a smile came to her face.

"Truly magnificent aren't they?" said the Leader who had just ruined the lovely moment that the Doctor and Rose were having.

"Oh yes, they are and the detail is brilliant," said the Doctor.

"Thank you my lord and now that you are here to stay, you will have many years to see how they are made."

At this point the Doctor broke away from Rose and turned to face the Leader.

"I'm sorry did you say, stay as in live here?"

"Of course, it was prophesized many years ago that you would arrive here and then you would stay as our lord, our almighty Leader."

"I though that you were the Leader?"

"I was merely taking care of the planet until you arrived and now that you are here, you will take my place."

"I don't think so."

"But my Lord, the prophecy said you would stay. But," the Leader said taking a short break to catch his breath, but he also put on a serious, almost angry face, "the prophecy also said that there would be someone with you, who would distract you from your duties as our Leader." While he said this he turned his head to face Rose who was now looking quite worried and her fears were confirmed when he said,

"Take her into custody."

"WHAT?!!!!!" Was all the Doctor got to say (well, yell really) before Rose was being taken away by two huge guards. And for the first time in his life the Doctor actually felt fear. Sure he had look right at satin and said "You don't scare me". He had fought Daleks and Cybermen many a time, but this was the first time that he had really felt fear. Fear of losing his Rose again, yet again and he wasn't about to let that happen.

"DOCTOR!" Rose called out to him as she struggled against the two bodyguards. But he was also being held by two guards, just like when she was being pulled into the void, he couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll get you out, I promise!" and then she was gone, but he knew this time that no matter what happened he would get her back, whatever it took.

He then turned to the Leader with more anger in his face that ever before, and the Leader just stood there looking as if he didn't know why the Doctor was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!!!"

The Leader stood there just shocked by the Doctor's behaviour.

"My Lord we can not have you distracted from your duties."

"I DON'T CARE NOW YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!! And seeing as I'm your Lord, you have to do what I say."

"I'm sorry my Lord but I'm afraid that is the one area in which you have no power. Now I think you are getting too worked up about this so I think you should go to your quarters and rest for the rest of the evening. Guards, please escort the Doctor to his quarters."

"Yes Sir," both the guards said in unison as they walked the Doctor away and he didn't bother to resist. Because all he could think about was Rose. His poor Rose was being taken away to the dungeons and he had a vow to keep, and no matter what it took, he would get her back where she belonged, with him.

* * *

Hope you like it and yes I am evil but get used to it. : ) 

Please review because I got some the other day and straight after reading them, I was off writing future chapters. So they really help. : )


	5. Chapter 5

Together Once More: Chapter 5

Hi peoples! Hope you all like this chapter.

No I don't own Doctor Who but the weird worshiping people were all my idea, straight from my head to the page.

Enjoy!

* * *

As Rose sat in the corner of her small, dark and smelly cell, she didn't think of the rats that were in other corner nibbling on scraps or the dead cockroach that was lying dead on its back on the floor. No, all she thought of was the Doctor and that he would get her out no matter what it took.

* * *

Rose…Rose…Rose…Rose……….. 

Was all the Doctor could think about, his mind was completely focused on her and getting her out of that cell. For she wasn't meant to be there, she was meant to be with him, enjoying all the splendor that was being bestowed open him.

His quarters were huge which included a living room, mounted with statues, a beautifully grand fire place and any other splendor you can think of. And a door led to his bedroom which had a huge bed with drapes tied up against each of the poles.

It was truly beautiful, but everything that was there was torture to look at because it reminded him of Rose and how she would react if she were here.

He pictured her in his mind, marveling at all the gold and wonderful objects and acting all posh because of it. He saw her gasping at the bed which she would then run up to and jump on, creasing up the perfectly laid bead spread while she did but having a great time doing it.

Oh how he wished that she was with him so that he could see her smile and hear her laugh. He had to get her back but he knew that there was no way of these people letting him go and see her. And as night fell he forged a plan to rescue his lovely Rose.

Once it was fully dark he opened one of the windows using his sonic screwdriver and he looked out to find that his room was right above the main courtyard, that had guards in every corner, luckily they were all looking straight ahead rather than up where he was, and he also found that should he fall there was only the solid hard concrete to break his fall.

And this time his reaction wasn't a huge grin, but rather a large gulp in his throat.

He had to get to the next window that was 10m away, while balancing his entire body on a 10cm wide ledge where if he made one wrong mistake, he would fall causing him to hit his head, cracking it open, open causing him to regenerate which wouldn't make Rose too happy. She had just gotten used to his new form while she was still mourning the loss of his last one.

"Okay so all I have to lose is my life and the hopes of Rose ever liking me again." He thought a moment before starting to climb out the window as he said,

"This day just keeps getting better and better."

As he begun his shuffle along the ledge, for the first time all night he wasn't thinking about Rose, he was thinking about the guards below him and he was thinking

_Please don't look up, please don't look up,_

over and over in his head.

But it was because of that that he didn't notice that part of the wall was poking. So when his foot went to land on the ledge, it landed against the wall and it slipped forward, almost dragging the Doctor down. He quickly grabbed onto what ever he could and pressed himself against the wall for dear life. He then stood there for 2 minutes with heavy breathing and his heart beat in his ears.

"Get a grip," he whispered to himself," remember who you are doing this for, Rose, do it for Rose, do it for Rose, do it for Rose, do it for Rose,"

And then just as he was ready to move again, something caught his attention,

"Where is the Doctor my lord?"

He looked down into the courtyard to see the so called Leader and his associates walking and talking amongst themselves. The Doctor instantly moved against the wall in hopes that he wouldn't be seen.

"He is in his room and there he hall remain."

"But what if he tries to escape?"

"You think that I haven't thought of that? I just sent a message to the guards, telling them to cheek on him every hour on the hour." He said feeling really high on himself.

"But…should he try to escape, we will just have to kill the girl," he continued.

"Weren't we already planning on killing the girl to stop the Doctor from doing anything stupid?"

"Well if he tries to escape than we shall just have to kill her in front of him"

After hearing these awful words the Doctors eyes opened so wide, that he felt his face was about to crack. His teeth clenched together so hard they almost cracked. And inside him his anger scale shot to 1 million on the scale of 1-100. He was so angry that for the first time in the few minutes that he had been on the ledge, he wished he could jump. Jump so that he could land on the Leader and beat him to a bloody death for even thinking of hurting his Rose. But when he realized what danger he was putting Rose in, he pulled himself together. But as he prepared to move his foot to continue along the ledge he remembered something that the Leader had said,

"Guards, check, room, hour, kill, Rose, SHIT."

After that he was off in a flash and he didn't have anytime to waste.

He reached the window and climbed in and had he not been in a rush he probably would have kissed the floor, being so grateful to be on the wide surface again instead of a ledge only 10cm wide. He rushed off in the direction that the guards had taken Rose but fate was against him as he soon came to a fork on the corridor and he wasn't sure which way to go.

"Why make a corridor that cane go left and right, it is just stupid if you ask me," he thought for a moment about which way to go but he then decided to let fate decide, he then pulled a coin out of his pocket,

"Okay coin don't let me down, head I go right, tails left."

He tossed the coin into the air and it landed on heads. The Doctor was immediately running down the right corridor but he only ran for a moment before the corridor made another right. He stopped at the corner and peaked his head to find that the coin had led him to the kitchens. He saw the air was slightly misty from the flour that the floor was covered in.

And if he even so much as inhaled he got a huge smell of turkey and roast vegetables. If he wasn't trying to save Rose he would have stopped for a bite, but he didn't have time and before you knew it he was heading left.

"Stupid coin," he said to the coin that he held in his hand," you betrayed me!"

He then stuffed it in his pocket so that he could focus on the running. Once he reached the end of the corridor he turned right to find two huge guards standing there blocking the corridor. The Doctor was instantly worried, he noticed that the guards were standing there with their heads up high and eyes straight forward, looking very attentive.

And then recognized them, they were the guards that had taken Rose away. They were the ones who had roughly grabbed her and dragged her away to her cell that she had now spent many unpleasant hours in. though he understood that they were only following orders, he still hated them.

"Evening Sir," the two guards said in unison, dragging the Doctor away from his thoughts.

But the one on the right then look down and the Doctor and said,

"Can we help you with anything Sir?"

"Yes actually you can… you can… you can get rid of that crazy man in my room!"

"There is a man in your room Sir?"

"A **crazy** man, he was running around waving his arms and everything, I barely got out alive!"

"What about the guards outside your room?"

"They weren't there."

"We will get on it right away sir," and with that they were running in the direction the Doctor had come. And once they had turned the corner the Doctor couldn't help let out a little laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha ha… idiots."

Getting over their stupidity he noticed that he was now facing a long corridor that seemed to go on for ever with doors all along it and each door contained a window that was barred.

"You think that finding the dungeons would be the hard bit, not finding Rose's cell, oh well."

He then began his long walk down the endless corridor.

"Rose, Rose, Rose." He whispered as he cheeked each cell

5 minutes later and he still hadn't found her and the corridor seemed to go on for miles.

"Rose, Rose…"

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

Still sitting in her pitiful cell, Rose remained confident that the Doctor would come. Though it had been many hours since she was put in the cell, she never gave up hope. She almost fell asleep waiting for him but she knew she had to stay awake. But tiredness overcame her and the next thing she new, she was dreaming. She was standing in the middle of her cell looking around and then she heard his voice. 

"Rose, Rose, Rose." She looked around but she didn't see him, she only heard him.

She called out to him,

"Doctor!" But he kept whispering as if he hadn't even heard her. She was spinning around but soon lost her balance and as her body hit the hard and grubby floor, she woke up.

She was breathing heavily in her little corner. She sighed in unhappiness realizing that he hadn't come but then the strangest thing happened. She heard him calling her in a soft whispered tone but before she got her hopes up she pinched herself on the arm which made her give a quite yelp. She then ran to the door on her stiff legs that hadn't moved for hours. She listened through the window of the door and she definitely heard him, so she replied.

"DOCTOR!"

"Rose"

"Doctor"

"Rose"

A second later he was at her door with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen him give.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but get me out of here. Those rats in the corner keep staring at me and it is freaking me out"

"Okay, stand back."

And so Rose returned to her pitiful corner while the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to blast open the door.

As soon as the door was open Rose was hugging the Doctor so tightly she though that his bones would break but he was hugging her just as hard so it all balanced out.

"Oh god I missed you, and I am sorry I didn't get here sooner, by the look of this cell you weren't having a good time."

"Not really, I guess your room was a bit better?"

"Oh yeah, and it is a shame that you will never get to see now we really should be going, my guards would have discovered that I am gone by now."

He grabbed her hand to lead her out of the cell, but as soon as he had gotten hold of her hand, he lost it as Rose pulled away.

"Doctor I have to tell you something."

"Rose can't it wait, those guards will be back soon and if they find us they will kill you and I am not about to let that happen."

"Doctor please."

He stood in the doorway facing the corridor, absolutely puzzled about what could be so important that she had to say it now. He sighed an slowly began to turn around,

"What on this planet could be so important that you are willing to risk…"

But he couldn't say anymore because he was cut off by Rose's lips that were suddenly interlocked with his.

In a split second, many thoughts ran through the Doctor's head.

_What the Hell._

_That was unexpected._

_Damn she is a good kisser._

And suddenly half of his body was a war with the other. His rational side told him to break the kiss and continue it later while his irrational side was telling him to kiss her back while pulling her closer.

Only a few seconds since Rose had put her lips to his, he found his body reacting to hers, the irrational side had won, his lips began to kiss her back and his hand were roaming all over her back and he was pulling her closer.

But soon after the Doctor came back to reality and the danger that they were in.

Much to his disappointment he broke the kiss only to find himself staring into the eyes of his lovely Rose.

"Okay that was unexpected but very enjoyable. But the problem is that if those guys find me down here trying to rescue you, they will kill you the instant that they find you and I really don't want that to happen so would you mind if we go now?"

"Okay let's go,"

And just like that they were racing down the endless corridor in the opposite direction that the Doctor had come.

* * *

Meanwhile… 

As the Doctor and Rose were having their little kiss, things were not going so well on the other side of the palace where the dungeon's guards had just arrived at the Doctor's room.

"What are you doing here?"

Asked one of the guards that stood outside the Doctor's room.

"The Doctor sent us up here to take care of the crazy man in his room, but he said you two weren't here."

"Crazy man? What are you talking about, there is no crazy man and the Doctor is in his room."

"But we just saw him in the dungeons…"

"What is going on here?"

All four guards turned to see the Leader standing there with his associates.

"My lord, these two claim to have seen the Doctor down in the dungeons."

"That's impossible," the Leader stated," he couldn't get out even if he tried."

"Well somehow he did because we just saw him."

"Have you cheeked the room like I told you too?" The leader asked the two guards near the doors.

"We were just about to before these two turned up so we will do it right now."

He pulled out a key out of his pockets and opened the door.

Everyone, including the Leader, rushed into see if the Doctor was in there, but as he stepped into the living room he heard the guards call out,

"He's not in his bedroom, or anywhere else my Lord."

"But that is impossible."

"Wait a minute, take a look at this," he said as he pointed to the window.

"But he couldn't have done this, the window was locked, I cheeked it my self."

But the Leader had the answer,

"Sir, what is the one thing that the Doctor always carries with him?"

But the guards stood there motionless for he didn't know the answer.

"HIS SONIC SCREWDRIVER YOU IDIOT!!!!"

He yelled at the guard,

"Which can open any door, window or anything even if it is locked. And you didn't think to take it off him!!"

"N…nn…no sir."

"Whether he took it off him or not is besides the point, what matter is getting him back. Now why would he be in the dungeons?" Asked one of the Leaders advisers.

The Leader gave a simple reply,

"The girl,"

He then turned to the guards,

"Get all your men down to the dungeons, I don't care how you do it, kill the girl immediately if you must, but get the Doctor back!"

* * *

Did you like it? Hope you did. 

PLEASE review I only got one review from the last chapter and I was very disappointed.

I NEED LOVE, LOVE IS REVIEWS!

See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Together Once More: Chapter 6

I don't own Doctor Who, but I want to

Sorry I have been away in Japan so I haven't been able to update but all that time on the plane gave me heaps of time to get ahead so I am half way through writing chapter 12.

Please enjoy : )

* * *

Meanwhile… as Rose and the Doctor ran for their lives, Rose's little brother, Pete Tyler, was searching around Rose's apartment, trying to find something to do. He found his way to his mummy's room where he wasn't meant to go but that didn't stop the little toddler who was too entranced by the glowing ring that lay on the bed.

It was the very ring that Rose and Jackie had used to get back to this universe and since that day it had remained untouched. But that morning Jackie had taken it out to have one last look at it before she had it destroyed as the Doctor had told her to.

Pete walked over to it, absolutely entranced by its glow, he took hold of it, he stared at it, he played with it, he even tried to suck it but he then began to put it on his finger.

"Pete, where are you?" Just as the toddler began to put it on his finger, Jackie walked into the room, after having been looking for him for the past five minutes. She walked into the room, just in time to see Pete disappear into no where.

"PETE!!!!!"

* * *

**5 minutes earlier**

Mickey Smith enjoyed his life in the other universe, he had friends and his gran was still alive, though he missed Rose, but besides that, life was pretty good for him. That day he had decided to go back to the old Tyler's mansion and take a trip down memory lane.

The place had been deserted since Rose and Jackie had goon back to the other universe with the Time Ring. Mickey's footsteps echoed around the halls as he walked among the sheet covered furniture. He then stood at the bottom of the staircase when suddenly a little boy appeared before him.

Mickey wasn't as shocked to see the boy as he was to see what he was holding, the Time Ring.

Mickey walked over to the little boy who seemed quiet scared.

"Hello there little guy," Mickey said as he knelt down, "what are you doing here?"

The toddler just stared at him, not moving or making a sound.

"Come on little guy," he said picking up the little boy who didn't wince or struggle.

Mickey took the ring and put it on and a millisecond later they were standing in a posh bedroom with Jackie standing in front of them.

"Mummmmy!" The boy cried as he reached for her.

"Pete! Oh thank god you're all right," she said taking the boy into her arms, "don't you ever do that again."

"Hi Jackie," Mickey said grabbing her attention, who she hadn't really noticed until now.

"Mickey, oh my god, how are you?" She gave a hug with Pete still clinging to her.

"I'm okay."

"Good to hear, so you brought Pete back, thanks."

"No problem, so this is the little guy, he's cute."

"Thanks, Rose just loves him to death and him back."

Just the mention of that name sent Mickey's heart racing.

"I... is she here?"

"Nope"

"Where is she then?"  
"I'll give you one guess and if you don't get it, you're and idiot."

"Shopping?"

Jackie just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"You're an idiot"  
"Working?" he tried again.  
"No"

"Eating chips?"

"God Mickey did that other universe boil your brain or something."

"No, but where else could she…" and then it hit him, he almost wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

"She's with the Doctor?" He said in a soft and sad voice.

"So there is still a little brain left in there."  
"I can't believe she went back to him," now he was sounding annoyed and angry.

"There is a good story behind it, come I'll make you a cup of tea and tell you all about it."

* * *

There you go, sorry it's a bit short and that the Doctor and Rose aren't in it but I had to do this make the rest of the story work, you'll see.

Please review. : )


	7. Chapter 7

Together Once More: Chapter 7

Hi everyone, hope you liked the last chapter.

No I don't own doctor who and I never will (much to my disappointment)

Enjoy : )

* * *

Many minutes after Rose and the Doctor had started running, they still had not reached the end of the extremely long corridor.

"I wonder why the dungeons are so big when there is no one in here." Rose asked amongst her pants of tiredness from endless running.

"Face it, these people are idiots and the sooner we get off this planet the better."

Many minutes later they finally reached the end of the corridor and both of them were exhausted that once they turned the corner so that they couldn't be seen they both took heavy breaths. Rose was so tired that she leaned against the wall and she slowly slid to the floor. The Doctor merely rested his arms on his sore legs with his face to the floor with little drops of sweat falling off his forehead to the floor.

Rose was the first to look at what lay ahead of them.

"Aaaahhh, Doctor, you may want to look at this."

"Is it more guards?"

"No"

"Is it another corridor full of cells?"

"No"

"What Then?"

He said as he stood up straight to find a corridor that wasn't nearly as long as the one before but long in its own way. But it was different to the other one because it didn't have cells; it had doors, ordinary doors.

"The TARDIS is in here somewhere,"

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked looking down at Rose who was still resting on the floor.

"Because it was so quite in that cell that I could here things from miles away, that and I saw them carrying it in this direction."

"Lovely, well I'll take the left side you take the right," he said while holding a hand out to Rose which she took and helped herself up.

"Okay"

20 doors later Rose was halfway down the corridor and the Doctor was only on his 7th.

"You're taking your sweet time Doctor "

"They're big rooms!"

"The TARDIS isn't that hard to spot."

"I'm just making sure that they didn't put it in a cupboard or something. If these people are stupid enough to put you in the dungeons just because some stupid prophecy told them to, you would think that they are stupid enough to put the TARDIS in a cupboard. Though it would have to be a pretty big cupboard."

"You make a good point."

"Of course I do."

It was a minute later before luck finally came their way; the Doctor opened his 15th door to find his beloved TARDIS starring right at him in all her glory.

"Hello there old girl, ROSE I FOUND HER!" He called to Rose who was all the way down the other end of the corridor.

"Good because I am really getting tired of seeing all these doors, I am very likely to have a bad dream about this." She said as she started to run back down towards to the doctor who had just unlocked and opened the door to the TARDIS.

But at that moment, luck left them, because behind her the Doctor saw something that truly scared him. He saw the leader who for once wasn't surrounded by advisers but by what looked like every guard in the palace.

"Oh bugger," was all the Doctor could say to this unfortunate event.

"GET HER!!"

And that was enough to get Rose's attention, who turned to see five very fast guards heading for her. She began running as fast as her tired legs could carry her but it wasn't fast enough, because by the time she was only 50 feet away from the TARDIS, the guards caught up with her and grabbed hold of her.

"ROSE!!"

The Doctor, though he knew she had 5 guards holding on to her, began to run towards her. But something caught his eye; Rose had just kicked one of the guards that was holding her in the crutch and the other in the face.

And within a minute, all the guards were lying on the ground, rubbing some part of the body.

"The one good thing I learnt from Mickey."

This just made the Doctor laugh as he stood in front of the TARDIS.

"GET THEM!!" The Leader yelled at the guards.

That was all they needed to come back to reality, and Rose was soon standing along side the Doctor who said,

"Let's get off this planet."

"Doctor, wait."

The Leader called just before the Doctor followed Rose who was already inside the TARDIS.

"All we wanted to do was worship you."

"Find your self another god." The Doctor replied as he stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the door.

The Leader's face dropped I to utter depression, the prophecy had come true despite all his attempts to stop it.

But then the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped out, looking very angry.

"Before I leave I just want to say one thing."

The next thing anyone knew, the Leader was on the floor after getting a furious punch to the face from the Doctor.

"You broke my nose!"

"Yes that was the intention of it all, now you listen to me. If you ever do anything like that to Rose again, I swear I will not hesitate in killing you slowly and **painfully**!!!!"

Many of the guards were shocked by the Doctor's threat and the Leader himself looked more scared then anyone could ever be.

But amongst all the fear, some of the men thought that they heard a faint

"Aawwwwwwwwwwwww" coming from the TARDIS.

"Why are you doing all this just for one girl?" The Leader asked amongst his aches and pains.

"BECAUSE I LO…" He began to blurt out before he realized what he was saying and he cut him self off, and after a pause he continued,

"Because she means the world to me, enough for me to kill someone if they hurt her."

And with that, the Doctor returned to the TARDIS and all the men watched as they faded away in to the air though some breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked as the Doctor got the TARDIS back to flying in the vortex.

"I got even with him"

"For what?"

"For what he did to you."

"You didn't need to do that."

"Ooohhhh yes I did. After what he did to you, I could kill him."

"But you're not like that."

"That's why he is still alive with air in his lungs and blood in his veins."

"Okay, going off blood, how exactly did you get even with him?"

"I punched him in the face and you would not believe how good it felt," the Doctor said as his usual broad face came to his face.

"I can't believe you, for as long as I've known you I have never seen you do something like this!"

She yelled at him as she walked up to him until there was only 20cm gap between them.

"Oh come on Rose, he locked you in a dungeon for no reason and he planned to kill you, how could you not want to punch him!"

"No it's not that, it's the fact that you got to punch him and I didn't and I didn't get to see his bloody nose!"

The Doctor gave a little laugh before bringing her into a hug.

"You know Doctor," Rose began in a very seductive voice, "we never did finish what we started in the dungeons."

The Doctor didn't know what came over him. Back in the dungeons he had been ready to kiss her like there was no tomorrow. But now, he felt so nervous about it, as if he had only known her for a day. He had to get out of this fast. He quickly thought of a way to get out of it but it was something so desperate that Rose was bound to notice. He just hoped that he was a good actor, it had worked with the guards but Rose knows him better than anyone.

_Here goes nothing_

He thought to himself.

"Let's go visit your mother."

"What?"

"Yeah let's go visit Jackie, it's been a while hasn't it."

"Doctor, are you feeling okay?" She asked while placing her palm on his forehead.

"I feel fine," he stated as he broke away from Rose and walked over to the console, "okay, planet Earth it is, we should be there by morning. And may I suggest you get some sleep, judging by the rings around your eyes you need it."

Rose just stood there blankly, absolutely shocked and god smacked by what he had said.

"Yeah, okay, see ya tomorrow"

"See ya."

And then she was gone. The doctor couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god she fell for it."

"Doctor?"

"Yes" he said quickly turning around and standing up straight, rather than leaning against the console.

"What time will we be there tomorrow?"

"About 9:00"

"Okay, good night."

"Nighty night"

After she was gone he sighed again and said,

"Someone up there likes me."

* * *

Rose Tyler walked into the TARDIS kitchen the next morning at about 8:00, still in her PJ's and her fluffy bunny slippers on her feet. Her hair looked like a bird nest, she had no make-up on and she looked as if she was still half asleep. In other words, she looked like a mess.

"Bad night?" The Doctor asked as he buttered his toast.

"No actually, I slept like a baby. After being in that cell, everything seems comfy, I literally fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow."

"But if you slept so well, then why are you already up?"

"Because we both know that if I don't get up now, I will never be ready on time."

"No arguments here," the Doctor whispered to himself.

"What was that Doctor?"

"Nothing." He replied quickly before stuffing a huge amount of toast in his mouth to avoid answering any questions.

"Well I better go get dressed."

"Wait," he said with a mouth full of toast, but he soon swallowed, "take this with you, you will probably need it." He said while handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

She smiled, took the coffee and walked away.

* * *

There you go, sorry if you think I am evil but I promise he will say it (eventually)

Please review : )


	8. Chapter 8

Together Once More: Chapter 8

Here you go; another chapter and I hope you like it

I own nothing

* * *

"Come on Rose, your mum is probably standing outside waiting!" The Doctor yelled as his voice echoed around the corridors of the TARDIS.

They had just arrived on planet Earth and after a whole hour, Rose still wasn't ready.

"Just give me a sec," she called back to him.

"Translation, I'll be another five minutes," he said to himself.

"Gee," Rose said causing the Doctor to jump and turn around to find Rose standing there, "Did the TARDIS translate that for or did you do it all by your self?"

"Well, I… uhh…umm," was all the Doctor could reply.

Rose just laughed and headed for the door.

"So you're sure we're on earth, not on some other planet or in the middle of Scotland in 1879?"

"I swear that on the other side of that door, lays England 2006 on Planet Earth."

"Okay but if you're wrong, you owe me a trip to Hawaii," after saying that she opened the door to find her mother standing there in what looked like the car park behind the building that contained Rose's apartment.

"Dang," Rose said as she turned to the Doctor, "there goes my trip to Hawaii."

"Rose," her mother said to catch her attention.

"Hi mum," Rose said as she embraced her mum in a hug which was soon interrupted by the Doctor.

"Jackie!" You would not believe how glad I am to see you." And he then gave her a hug which both shocked and scared her.

"Rose, what's happened to the Doctor?"

"What, you naturally assume that there must be something wrong with me if I want to see you?"

"Yes"

"Well that's mean" and the Doctor gave a fake whimper.

"Seriously Rose," Jackie had now turned to Rose for answers, "has he regenerated but just not changed his face."

"No I have not and even if I wanted to, which I don't it would be impossible."

"Anyway, how have you been mum?" Rose asked, steering the conversation in the opposite direction.

"I've been good, not so lonely."

"Oh have you made a friend?"

"Tell me; is this friend aware of the relationship?" The Doctor asked in a very cheeky manner.

"Hush you or your face will soon become bright red." Jackie threatened.

The Doctor winced at the though of a slap from Jackie Tyler.

"Never mind him mum, who is it?"

"Jus turn around and you will find out."

At that they both turned around to see Mickey Smith come out from behind the TARDIS.

"Mickey," Rose whispered in belief.

"Yeah baby, it's me," he replied.

"Oh Mickey!" And with that Rose ran to him and began to hug him with all her might. The Doctor however wasn't so happy with this reunion.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart felt reunion but how the hell did you get back?"

"Come inside and I'll tell you the whole story."

* * *

Ten minutes later they were sitting in the living room, sipping their tea and Mickey had just finished telling Rose and the Doctor the story of how he got back to this universe.

"… and so I brought the little guy back"

"Well that's all well and good but Jackie I do believe I told you to destroy it," said the Doctor who was quite annoyed.

"I was going to, that's why it was on the bed, but the phone rang so I…"

"…stupidly left it there, you're lucky it still had life in it or Pete could be stuck in there for ever."

"Yes I realize that, which reminds me I better go check on the little guy." And Jackie left the room, trying to avoid a long and boring lecture from the Doctor.

"So tell me Mickey how come you're still here?"

"Yeah I would have thought you would have gone back by now?" Rose added.

"Well I would be but the thing doesn't seem to be working," he explained as he passed it to the Doctor who was already taking out his sonic screwdriver. He scanned it, looked at it, and even tried it on.

"Sorry mate, but it's out of power, looks like you're stuck here."

"Dang"

"Look who's up and about," Jackie declared as she walked back into the room, carrying little Pete in her arms. The 2 year old was rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up but he did the moment he saw Rose.

"ROSIE!" He yelled as he tried to escape his mothers grasp.

"Pete," Rose said as stood up and took the little toddler into her arms, "I missed you so much, have you been a good boy for mummy?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy," and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Doctor, are you sure there is no way I can get back?"

"What's this?" Jackie asked while sitting down and picking up her tea.

"The ring is dead, and sorry mate, there is no possible way," the Doctor explained.

"Oh don't worry Mickey," Jackie said trying to cheer him up, "you're more than welcome to stay here and don't worry, you'll make plenty of friends, I have."

"Still I would like to get back."

"Just don't go trying to open the void to get back alright," the Doctor said in a very serious voice.

"Anyway, who wants to hear what we've been up to?" Rose asked.

1 hour later, Rose and the Doctor had finished explaining to Mickey and Jackie what they had been doing for the past two days.

"So let me get this straight," said Mickey while half laughing, "there is a planet some where in the universe that worships the Doctor like he is a god! Ha! Now that is something I have to see to believe!"

"Is it really so hard to believe that people would actually worship me?"

"YES!"

"Anyway, I feel like going out tonight, Mickey you up for it?"

"No thanks," he replied still sounding very grim.

"Okay, what about you Doctor?"

"Yeah, why not."

* * *

"I love chips," Rose announced with a mouthful of chips as they walked through the back streets of London.

"Why do you think I bought you that bucket load of them?"

"And I thank you for it with everything I have."

"Oh no problem."

"Anyway I feel sorry for Mickey…" But she was soon interrupted, but not by the Doctor.

"Oh poor Mickey," Rose and the Doctor turned to see a man standing behind them in the dark with his hand behind his back which Rose feared was holding a gun.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked stepping forward.

"Nothing much," the man replied as he pulled out his hand which wasn't holding a gun, but a huge mallet, it almost looked as if his hand was a mallet.

"What exactly do you intend to do with that, hammer in lose nails."

"Hey, I admit there may not be many uses for a mallet, but I can do this," and with that he ran passed the Doctor and hit Rose on the head.

"ROSE!!" Instantly the Doctor was at her side while she lay unconscious on the ground, he looked up to see the man but he was already gone. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her head, to find she wasn't bleeding, but some bruising had come up, meaning she was bleeding internally from the brain.

"Don't worry Rose, you'll be okay, I promise," he said as he picked her up and started to carry her towards her apartment building.

* * *

Dean stood in front of the building after having lost a bet and ended up with the night shift. As he looked around, he saw a man that he recognized as the Doctor carrying an unconscious Rose Tyler in his arms.

"Oh my god! What happened?"

"Aahhhhhh, a brick from a construction site fell on her head."

"Here let me take her," Dean said, taking Rose from the Doctor.

Then they ran to the lift and waited as they slowly reached the top level.

"Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?" Dean suggested.

"No, there is no damage, she'll wake up son anyway."

"Okay if you're sure," Dean agreed still sounding a little worried.

"MICKIE!" the Doctor called as he and Dean stepped into the apartment

"Doctor what's with all the yelli… Oh my god ROSE!" Mickey was suddenly taking Rose from Dean and laying her down on the couch.

"Is she going to be okay," he asked.

"She'll be fine as long as Jackie…" but the Doctor was soon interrupted by the one person he didn't want to find out about Rose, Jackie.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! Doctor what happened?"

"She hit her head but she'll be fine," he said to a very frantic Jackie and he then saw Rose began to stir, "see she's already waking up."

And with that Rose opened her eyes to see Rose looking over her as he knelt by the couch.

"Hey rose, how are you feeling?"

But instead of responding, rose just stared at the Doctor with a very worried look.

"Rose?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

There you go, sorry to leave it on such a cliff hanger but it's just the way it goes. I'll try to up date soon, but I'm back at school soon so I may not have much time but I will try.

PLEASE, PLEASE review : ) (and I may up date sooner!)


	9. Chapter 9

Together Once More: Chapter 9

Hi everybody thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this new chapter.

Sorry I took so long to review.

I own nothing.

* * *

"Who are you?"

That mere question sent shivers down the Doctor's spine as if he had just had a 100 volt shock through his entire body. How could Rose not know who he was, it didn't make sense.

"What did you say?" he asked in a soft whisper.

"Who are you?" Rose repeated.

"Okay very funny Rose, now come on quit joking," he said trying to make sense of the situation.

But she just lay there on the couch, staring at him, not saying a word, but her face was saying enough. She looked at him with fear and misunderstanding. She was actually scared of him, the man that she ran to when she was scared.

While the Doctor continued to kneel next to the couch, Rose got up and tried to take in her surroundings.

"Mum?" She said as she caught sight of Jackie.

"Yes darling, I'm here," Jackie replied as she embraced Rose in a hug.

"Oh typical, you remember your mother but not the man you've traveling with for the past two years." Said a very annoyed Doctor.

"Doctor," Jackie warned him, "you're not helping."

"Rose, do you remember me?" Mickey asked as he stepped into the picture.

"Yeah of course you're Mickey, my boyfriend," she said as she began to hug him, while Mickey was as shocked to hear this as much as everyone else was.

_Oh my god, Rose thinks that I'm her boyfriend again. YES! FINALLY!!! Now to take advantage of this situation_.

"Yeah baby, I'm here" And he began to hug her back.

"Mickey," the Doctor interrupted, "stop putting ideas in her head.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked still holding on to Mickey, "is he not my boyfriend?"

"Well he was but he hasn't been for about two years," the Doctor tried to explain to a scared and unsure Rose.

"What," she whispered as she backed away from Mickey, "what have I been doing for the past two years?"

"You've been traveling with me.'

"You mean I've been wasting two years of my life traveling with you! Well that's two years down the drain."

"Rose," whispered the Doctor sounding very hurt after what he had just heard, "you don't mean that."

"Well I don't even know you, for all I know you could be some weird alien."

At this everyone in the room fell silent and the Doctor began to avoid eye contact with everyone else. And he thought to himself that this was on of the most awkward situation he had ever been in.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Rose asked looking around at everyone, though all avoided looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Well Rose," the Doctor said, "see the thing is, now please don't freak out or anything, but I am an alien."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a Time Lord."

"Okay, excuse me a moment," and with that she fainted.

Mickey was only able to slow down her fall to avoid her hitting her head, again.

"Doctor I think that we should take her to the hospital," Jackie suggested.

"Why?"

"Doctor, she just fainted, she got hit on the head and she doesn't remember you, we need to make sure that there is no serious damage to her brain and if you don't agree then your face is about to become red from slaps," Jackie threatened a now very scared Jackie.

"Dean," Jackie called. Dean who had been standing there the whole time and how now experienced too much from comfort.

"Yes Mrs. Tyler."

"Call an ambulance."

* * *

The Doctor and Mickey had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour and both were starting to get very worried.

"Why did you do it?"  
The Doctor asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Do what?" Mickey asked still not looking at him.

"Tell Rose that you are her boyfriend? If she doesn't remember anything then she needs to be reminded, not have new ideas put into her head."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be with her," Mickey now sounded agitated and he was now staring at the Doctor with a very angry face, "you don't know how hard it is for me. To see her now only a few times a year and then all I hear about is you and where you have taken her. To see her choose you over me, to know she would rather be with an alien then with me, an ordinary human. Do you know how much that hurts, to have someone you love leave with another guy? You have the TARDIS, you can take her to the farthest reaches of the galaxy, nothing I do can compare to that. And I heard about that dinner you gave her when she came back to you, how am I supposed to compete with that!"

Finally he stopped. Or so the Doctor thought…

"And do you know what I hate most about all this, is that she loves you, she loves you more then you could ever imagine. And all you had to do was turn up and you got her love, I had to work long and hard to get it and keep it and these days it is hanging on by a tread. Why would I not take the opportunity to be her boyfriend again?"

Then there was silence, awkward, awkward silence. The Doctor was trying to process everything that Mickey had just told him, he had proved a good point, no matter how much the Doctor hated to admit it, Mickey was right. And all this time the Doctor had been jealous of Mickey when it was Mickey that envied the Doctor.

"Do you love her?" Mickey asked taking the Doctor away from his thoughts.

"I…," but before he could answer Mickey cut him off.

"Jackie, how is she?"

The Doctor turned to see Jackie standing behind him.

"She's okay, come with me," and like dogs both Mickey and the Doctor followed Jackie as she led them through the corridors of the hospital. As they walked through the halls the Doctor began to fell uneasy.

"What's wrong with you Doctor?" asked Jackie

"I don't like hospitals and the last one I was in didn't exactly boost my love for them," he explained as the memories of the hospital on New Earth rushed into his mind.

"Oh my god." The Doctor said suddenly.

"What is it?"

'They have a shop." He explained as he pointed to the little shop tucked away in the corner of the hospital.

"They have a shop," he repeated, "I like this hospital.

Jackie and Mickey just starred at each other in confusion, this was usually when Rose stepped into to explain the Doctor unusual behaviour. But she couldn't help them now when she didn't even remember him.

They soon stopped outside a room and they all looked in to see Rose lying in the bed.

"Is she asleep or still unconscious?" Mickey asked Jackie.

"Asleep, she woke up about 5 minutes ago and they've done some tests, we're just waiting to hear the results, oh here comes Doctor Ryan now, how is she?" Jackie asked as a man approached then and stopped next to Mickey.

"She's fine; she had a nasty bump to the head which is why she can't remember her much."

"She pretty much remembers everything up 'till 2 years ago 'cause she still thinks it's 2004."Jackie added.

"Yes she got hit on the part of her brain which stores her memory, but it will most likely come back."

"How soon?" The Doctor asked.

"It could be days, months, years even, it all depends on the amount of damage caused and unfortunately hers was quite severe. And there is no way of telling when it will come back."

"Is there any ay to help her remember?" Mickey asked.

"Yes, show her old photos, tell her stories, those should help trigger the memories."

"But it will come back?" the Doctor asked.

"Like I said the damage was severe and in these cases there is a 1 of people who never get their memories back and it is possible that she could be in that 1."

"Oh my god," Jackie said on the verge of tears as she leaned against Mickey's chest who began to hug her, the Doctor turned away to her was facing Rose while leaning against the door frame. He couldn't bear the thought of Rose not knowing who he was and her no longer being with him.

He thought to himself for a moment,

_Maybe now I understand how Mickey feels, to be invisible to her, but it wouldn't be the first time he lost a companion, but Rose is different, maybe it's because I …_

But the Doctor was soon dragged from his thoughts as he noticed Rose had begun to stir.

"Jackie," he said grabbing her attention who was soon at Rose's side.

"Mum," Rose whispered sounding as if she was still half asleep.

"Yes darling, I'm here," Jackie replied as she gave Rose a hug.

"Where's Mickey?"

"I'm here," he replied walking up next to Jackie and taking Rose's hand.

When all the hugging was over and Rose seemed a bit more awake Jackie decided to bring her back to reality.

"Rose darling do you know who this?" she asked while pointing to the Doctor who was standing at the end of the bed.

"Oh my god mum it's that alien!" Rose was getting really worried now and she was trying to sit further away from him.

"No, no Rose it's okay I'm a good alien, I'm not going to suck out your brains or anything, I would never hurt you." He said as he moved along the bed until he was next to Rose on the opposite side to Jackie and Mickey.

"The Doctor said you hit your head really bad and it may take a while for you to get your memory back," Jackie told her daughter.

"I thought he was a doctor?" Rose asked as she pointed to the Doctor who soon objected.

"No Rose, I am the Doctor but I am not a Doctor well I have a PhD but I'm not actually registered as a Doctor."

"So you're not a Doctor."

"I am the Doctor but I'm not a Doctor that treats patients."

"Well that's stupid calling your self a Doctor but not being an actual Doctor."

"You know the first time I told you my name you didn't question it, you just called me Doctor."

"Gosh, what was I on that day."

The Doctor just sighed and let his head fall.

"This is going to take a while."

* * *

5 days later……………

They all sat in Jackie's old apartment as the Doctor thought it would help trigger the memories.

The Doctor was using anything he could to help her remember, he was showing her photos and trinkets that they had picked up along their travels but nothing had worked so far. And now he was trying to explain the process of regeneration.

'Who's that man I'm with?" Rose asked as she pointed to the man in the photo next to her, he was bald, with big ears and piercing blue eyes.

"That's me," the Doctor replied, "but that was in my last regeneration."

"What's a regeneration?"

"Okay, I was dying and Time Lords have this little trick, sort of a way of cheating death and so every single cell in my body changed. My attitude, appearance, everything changed."

"And how many times have you done that?"

"This is my tenth regeneration."

"Wow you've been really careless with your life."

"For your information, most of those lives I lost because I was saving the lives of my companions, that's how I ended up looking like this," he said as he pointed to himself, "because I was saving your life."

"Yeah whatever."

_I can't take much more of this_

He thought to himself, he was tired of Rose treating him as if he was nothing. The only thing that kept him going was the thought that eventually rose's memory would come back and then they could travel together again

_Do it for Rose. Do it for Rose. Do it for Rose._

And that repeated over and over in his head like a broken tape recorder and that kept him going. Just like it did when he was on the ledge out side his bedroom in the Imperial palace just a few over a week ago.

"Hey baby," Mickey said as he walked into the room and sat on the couch next to Rose.

"Hi," Rose replied as Mickey gave her a kiss on the cheek. Despite all warnings from the Doctor, Mickey was enjoying being Rose's boyfriend. And it was killing the Doctor inside, every time he saw them kiss he felt his two hearts ache.

"Okay Rose how about… " The Doctor tried to get Rose's attention but it was hard when she was in the middle of a kissing frenzy with Mickey.

"Doctor, can't you see I'm a little busy right now," Rose replied before going right back to the kissing.

"Come on Rose, please," the Doctor whimpered.

"FINE," she replied sounding very agitated.

She stopped kissing Mickey and turned to face the Doctor.

"Thank you, now does the name Cassandra mean anything to you?"

"No, who was she?"

"She was a lady who called herself the last human, this was in the 50th century, but she really wasn't, the first time we met her she tried to kill us and the next time we met she inhabited your body and mine at some point."

"Eeeewwwwwwwww! What did she look like?"

"She…" The Doctor thought as he tried to think of a way to explain Cassandra's appearance to Rose.

"You know," he began, "that's not important, okay aahhhhh Jagrafess?"

"No."

"Games station?"

"No."

"Reapers?"

"Nope."

"Krillatines?"

"Nothing."

"World War 2?"

"How would that help me?"

"I'll tell you later, okay how about K-9?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, mechanical dog really really cute."

"You mean like a poochie?"

The Doctor was absolutely appalled to hear this."

"HOW dare you compare my dog to a worthless pointless POOCHIE!!!!!?" Yelled the Doctor.

"Well he sounds like a poochie."

"He's not a poochie!!!"

"SHUT UP, the both of ya!" Jackie yelled back as she walked into the room carrying two cups of tea. Rose didn't feel like tea so she followed Mickey as he left the room.

"Please stop, all this is getting really annoying." Jackie told the doctor.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"Well I know your trying but maybe you're trying a bit too hard. The other Doctor said for her to let her do what she wants."

"Well she isn't exactly trying to remember, most of the time she is just kissing Mickey."

"Doctor, I think you are getting a bit worked up about all this. Now why don't you back to the TARDIS and have a rest from all this."

"Fine," he replied as he stood up and headed for the door," but I'm not giving up."

* * *

As the Doctor walked back to the TARDIS, he couldn't help thinking that this time he might lose Rose for good. She had been taken away from him so many times but he always got her back. But this time it was different, Rose was choosing to stay away from him. As he walked into the TARDIS, the TARDIS felt his depression.

_Any luck? The TARDIS_ asked inside his head.

"None what so ever." replied the Doctor.

_Don't worry she will get her memory eventually _

"But I don't know how much more of this I can take, toady she said she didn't like my blue eyes from my last regeneration, she loved them I loved them, they were the one good thing about that regeneration."

_She's just having trouble getting used to all this_

"She called K-9 a poochie!"

_SHE DIDN'T!!!!_

"She did."

_Oh my god, what has happened to our Rose?_

"I honestly don't know but I do know that these days she'd rather kiss Mickey then kiss the past two years."

_Don't worry Doctor she will remember soon have you tried telling her about the Jagrafess?_

"Yes."

_Krillatens?_

"Yep and I even tried Cassandra and it didn't work, you think you would remember someone who inhabited your own body"

_Okay how about the Reapers?_

"Yeah and I got a whole bunch of others but Rose isn't listening and Jackie is telling me to back off."

_And since when did you listen to Jackie?_

"Since she improved her slap technique."

_Rose will remember you_

"I sure hope you're right."

* * *

Hi everyone, hope you like it, and once again sorry about the long but school takes up too much time.

Please review : )


	10. Chapter 10

Together Once More: Chapter 10

Here you go and enjoy, and no I own nothing.

* * *

Another 3 weeks later…

And Rose still didn't remember anything.

_This is taking too long_

Thought the Doctor who almost out of ideas.

"Queen Victoria?" He asked Rose.

"What about her, did I meet her or something?"

"Yes actually you did and you got named Dame Rose of the Powell Estate"

"Serious. Wow, who would have thought."

"Yeah and I got named Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

"Cool."

"Yeah that was the same night we got attacked by a werewolf and she created Torchwood."

"First of all there is no such thing as werewolves and second of all what's Torchwood?"

"For your information werewolves do exist. And Torchwood is an institute that Queen Victoria created to stop aliens, werewolves and other stuff including me out of England.

"Really, doe it still exist?"

"Yep and it was the reason that you and I were apart for so many months."

"Why?"

"Well it's hard to explain…"

"Dinner's ready," Jackie announced.

"And dinner's ready," said the Doctor having just been saved by Jackie of all people.

* * *

As all four of them ate dinner, rose who was starting to take a slight interest in her past was asking the Doctor a load of questions. .

"So exactly how often was my life on the line?"

"About, nearly all the time," replied the Doctor.

"Okay, so what's that thing you always carry around? A sonic probe?"

"That's screwdriver, it's a sonic screwdriver."

"Who owns a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do."

"People, we are trying to eat here," Mickey interrupted.

"Well sorry for trying o help Rose," said an agitated Doctor.

"Hey I help her to," replied Mickey.

"All you do is try to kiss her own tongue out."

"Now boy I think we all need to…" but Jackie was soon cut off by Mickey.

"Oh and I suppose telling her stupid stories all day really helps."

"At least I'm trying to help remember, all you do is make her believe that all this is real when it's not. You're making her live a lie!"

"Obsessive!"

"Stupid!"

"ALIEN!!"

"BOYS!!!" Yelled Rose, "that's enough."

"What did you call me?" Whispered the Doctor, he looked as mad as he did when the Leader took Rose away.

"You heard me, alien. Why don't you just fly away in your little space ship 'cause no one wants you here!"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Rose repeated, "Mickey on that side of the room and Doctor of the other side, now MOVE!!"

Of course they both tried to refuse,

"But he started it," they both said in unison.

"I SAID MOVE! And need I remind you that my mothers slap in genetic."

That was enough to make both of then run to their designated corners.

"Thank you, now Doctor could I please talk to you in the other room."

The Doctor immediately followed while avoiding eye contact with Mickey.

They walked into the spare room and stood there in silence for a minute while Rose tried to gather her thoughts.

"Doctor, I want to thank you for trying to help, I really appreciate you telling me all those stories and showing me that umm… umm… what's it called?"

"Bazoolium."

"Yeah that, so thank you."

"You're welcome."

"But I've been thinking, that whole world of yours with aliens and monsters and tin dogs and my life on the line 24/7 isn't the kind of life I want."

By now the Doctor was silent; he couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I want you to leave."

And then it struck, like a lightning bolt or slap across the face, it hit the Doctor lime a tornado and he felt his hearts begin to crumble.

"Hahaha, you know for a second there I thought you were serious," but even after trying to make light of situation the tornado continued to reek havoc, "you're serious."

"Yes I don't know what I saw in you or why I enjoyed putting my life on the line, it sounds like I was being really stupid. Any way I don't know how I used to feel but I don't feel that anymore and I don't want that life anymore. I have a good life here with mum and Mickey and I could go back to singing which would be nice, I don't know why I gave it up in the first place."

"You gave it up to come traveling with me."

"I did?"

"Yes and look as if it was a mistake, you wanted to come back."

"But now I don't."

"For all I've ever done for you. I've saved your life countless times, I showed you the link in time and space, I let you meet your father before he died, hey, I died for you! And now you're just gonna kick me out so you can be with your precious Mickey."

"I love him," she replied simply.

"You used to… you used to…" but he couldn't get the words out.

"Used to, I don't anymore, you have to understand the girl you knew is gone and she isn't coming back."

"Yes she will, I know it," he walked up to her and grabbed her arms in desperation, "come on Rose just try and remember um… Daleks… Slitheen… Cybermen… Captain Jack Harkness, oh come on Rose please remember!" He had started shaking her a bit by now. But soon realized what he was doing and let go.

"Nothing"

The Doctor took a step back, tears were now falling down his cheeks and his hearts were no more.

"Come on Rose, please. I lo…"

"I know, but that was the old me, now I didn't want to resort to this but you leave me no choice," she took a step closer so she stood right in front of him," if you really love me then you'll leave and forget about me."

"Oh that is low Rose that is really low."

"I'm sorry, now please, just go."

Rose barely looked upset while the Doctor looked so depressed it was off the scale.

"Fine," he said in a soft and sad voice, "I'll go and I hope that you and Mickey are very happy together."

He begun to walk out of the room but he stopped at the doorframe and turned his head ever so slightly so he could just see her and he whispered,

"I love you," he said it so softly he barely heard it himself but load enough for Rose to still hear a faint whisper.

"What did you say?"

"I'll miss you."

And with that he was gone, he walked out the door into the pouring rain, without her.

With his broken hearts he walked towards the TARDIS parked 6 streets away, to leave without her for good.

* * *

Please don't kill me (hides in the corner)

Please review and you shall find out what happens a lot sooner. : )


	11. Chapter 11

Together Once More: Chapter 11

Here you go, and to all those who threatened to kill me, I hope this chapter will make you decide against that. I know that making Rose forget the Doctor is very cruel but if I didn't do that kind of stuff then you wouldn't read it because it would be boring.

I own nothing

* * *

_She kicked me out, she actually kicked me out._

The Doctor thought as he stood in front of the TARDIS in the pouring rain.

The TARDIS was yelling in side his head telling him to come in side but he couldn't, he couldn't face the fact that she had told him to leave without her.

None of his companions had told him to leave, they had only told him to stay or to wait for them but never to leave without them!

_How could she do this__ to me?_

He tried to reach for the handle but his hand wouldn't move so he stood there, head down in despair as he rain continued to fall. He just stood there.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asked as Rose walked back into the room.

"I told him to leave."

"What! Why?" asked a very shocked Jackie.

"I don't want him around."

"Rose darling you aren't thinking straight."

"Yes I am." This caused Jackie to sigh.

"When you get your memories back and you realize how much he means to you, you will never forgive your self."

"Yeah that's great mum now how about some tea."

"Honestly, sometimes I think you aren't my daughter," and with that she left the room leaving Rose and Mickey on the couch.

Ever since the accident there hadn't been a silent moment between them.

They were either talking, kissing (which was most of the time) or eating chips.

But not sitting in silence.

Neither of them wished to break it, so they just stared at the TV until Jackie came back into the room with the tea.

"Here we go, now can we all please try to get along and tomorrow we'll start packing to move back to the apartment. Okay?"

"Okay"

They sat watching the TV, the news came on and they were talking about the attack on Christmas day.

"To this day, Britain still remembers the attack on Christmas day and what affect it had on us, how we got proof that alien life does exist and when we lost Harriet Jones as Prime Minister," told the reporter.

"I can't believe that we lost Harriet Jones," Rose said, "she showed so much potential when we were in Downing Street, but all then went away when she went and blew up the Sycorax ship."

Mickey and Jackie just stared at each other as they both knew that the doctor had told Rose nothing Harriet Jones.

"Rose…" but Mickey was cut of as Rose screamed, clutching her head and falling to the floor.

"Rose what's wrong?"

They asked but she never answered; she just continued clutching her head.

Finally she let go and stood up.

"Rose…" Jackie whispered.

"I remember everything; I remember the Slitheen, the Jagrafess, Cassandra, everything and the Doctor…"

Rose stopped dead as she remembered what she had said to the Doctor.

"Oh my god, I told him to leave, oh my god, I have to go find him."

"But he's probably already left," Mickey pointed out.

"I don't care I have to try."

She ran to the door but as she got hold of the handle, Mickey grabbed her shoulder.

"Come on Rose, it's been an hour, he's long gone by now and you can stay here with me."

"Mickey, I love you but…"

"Not in the way you love him. Think about it Rose, all you can get with him is disappointment after disappointment and life threatening situations but with me you can have an actual life."

"But Mickey you don't understand, he is my life."

Mickey just stared at her but as he opened his mouth to speak she cut him off.

"I'm sorry," and she left, running out of the door into the pouring rain.

_I'm gonna kill him_

Mickey thought, he was so full of rage it couldn't be measured on the scale.

"Jackie I'm going out."

"Why?"

"I have to take care of something."

"Don't do anything stupid!"

But he didn't hear her and suddenly, she was all alone in her old flat.

Alone in absolute silence until she heard a faint cry coming from the Pete's bedroom.

"Coming sweetheart."

* * *

1 hour

1 hour had past and the doctor still hadn't left from his spot in front of the TARDIS.

With his mind still focused on Rose, he didn't even hear her walk up behind him and stop only 5 feet away.

"Daleks," Rose began as the Doctor turned around, "moving rubbish bins that say 'exterminate'. Cybermen, robotic bodies with emotionless human brains in side of them. Slitheen, an evil alien family from the planet Raxicoricafallapatorius that tried to break up the world. Captain Jack Harkness, a bi-sexual time agent from the 51st century that we met in the London blitz. And the Doctor, the greatest man I ever met."

The Doctor was so happy to hear this that he just wanted to run around in the rain but instead he run and hugged Rose instead.

They hugged each other just as hard as they had in Rose's cell a while back.

"Oh my god, I was so scared you'd never remember me."

"I know I can't believe that I was such a bitch to you."

"That's okay, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Never call K-9 a poochie again."

Rose burst out laughing and gave the Doctor another hug.

"You have my word, so where are we going now?"

"Well if you don't mind, I would like to let the TARDIS fly through the Vortex for a while, she needs some repairs."

"Fine by me, honestly I need some rest."

The Doctor was going to reply but he couldn't find the words, he just stood there holding Rose and staring into her beautiful eyes.

He brought his hand up and brushed away the hair on her face to get a better view.

By that time both of them had forgotten that they were standing in the rain because they were too busy staring at each other.

The Doctor couldn't take the tension, he wanted to kiss her but something was holding him back (probably his rational side).

_Oh to hell with it_

He thought as he brought his hand under her chin and started to lower his head.

Their lips were only cm's apart when they were (as usual) interrupted.

"You couldn't just leave could you?"

They turned to see Mickey standing there in the rain with a clear look of anger on his face; this caused Rose and the Doctor to part much to their disappointment.

"You couldn't just go and let her have a normal life? She belongs here."

"With you?" Replied the Doctor.

"Of course with me! I love her; my heart is devoted to her."

"Oh yeah well count it two hearts," replied the Doctor as he pointed to his hearts.

"Oh shut up you stupid alien!"

"MICKEY!" Rose yelled.

"Stay out of this Rose, this has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me, you are fighting over me!"

"Yeah, I guess we are and I'm about to win," Mickey replied as he pulled out his hand from behind his back, revealing that he was holding a wrench.

"Now what are you going to do with that old Mickey boy?" Asked the Doctor.

"Kill you by smashing your head open, I don't care if you regenerate I'll keep doing it, you have to run out of life sometime or you'll regenerate and look so ugly that Rose will never love you."

"And what makes you think that if you do it that I'll come running back to you?" Rose demanded.

Mickey stood there silently because no one thinks that far ahead when they are white hot with rage.

"Be…cause you love me," he finally replied.

"Like a brother," Rose pointed out, "and by the where did you get the wrench?"

"From the shop."

"Oh Mickey you're stealing again."

"Again?" Asked the Doctor.

"It was the first year we were going out and it was my birthday, he had the money to but me a present but he went and blew it all on some stupid gamble, so he tried to steal some lipstick for me. Bottom line he spent my birthday in jail."

"Mickey," said the Doctor, "how could you."

"T…that doesn't matter anymore,' Mickey explained, "now say your goodbyes to the Doctor Rose." He said as he walked towards the Doctor, wrench in hand.

"Get back Rose, I don't want you to get hurt," the Doctor ordered.

"What about you?"

"Oh I'll be okay, remember I'm the Doctor."

She smiled but then she looked at Mickey and the smile faded, she wondered what had happened to the Mickey she had once loved because this wasn't him.

He was about to kill (or at least severely injure) the man she now loved.

_What do I do?_

She thought by which time Mickey was attempting to hit the Doctor who was dodging the wrench while trying to knock Mickey down and he wasn't succeeding.

This fight went on for several minutes by which time the Doctor was getting tired from dodging the wrench and had begun to slow down. And because of this Mickey was able to get a clear shot of his head.

The Doctor forehead ached with pain as the blood rushed down on to his face.

"DOCTOR!!!!!"

* * *

Oh I am evil, and I hate it, and it isn't helping my popularity.

This wasn't originally going to be the end of the chapter but then it would have been so long and you would have had to wait forever to read it so yeah.

That and it keeps you on the edge of your seat.

Please review and you shall find out what happens sooner.

Remember reviews are love. : )


	12. Chapter 12

Together Once More: Chapter 12 

And the award for the worst writer who never, ever updates goes to….

ME!! I really am the worst writer, when I left you hanging off a cliff at the end of the last chapter I though I would update within a week, but I didn't. I'VE BECOME EVERYTHING I HATED: (

(calming down sigh)

Okay I've done my ranting, on with the story…

(I own nothing)

* * *

"DOCTOR!!!!!"

Rose was immediately at his side as he lay on the ground.

"How could you?" Rose asked as she turned to Mickey, while still holding the Doctor's hand, "how could you do that to someone who has saved you life countless times and saved you from danger."

"Danger he usually caused."

"That's a lie and you know it. You don't love me. You just hate him and want to see him suffer."

"YES I hate him, and YES, I want to see him suffer, but I do love you. Honestly would I be going to all this trouble for someone I didn't like?"

"Hate is just as powerful an emotion as love, but if you really did love me then you would want me to be happy, and I am happy, with HIM."

She got up and started to walk towards him, she took his hand and slowly pulled the wrench out of his hand and said to him,

"I love you Mickey, I do. But bear in mind after what you just did my love for you decreased by a monstrous amount that will never be regained. And I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this," and with a quick and elegant swing, she hit him on the head with the wrench. Not hard enough to make him die, but enough to make him fall to the ground unconscious. Rose let the wrench fall out of her hands to the ground at Mickey's feet. She took one last look at him before walking back to help the Doctor.

"What did you do to him?" The Doctor asked Rose as she helped him up.

"I hit him with the wrench."

"What! But what if you killed him or caused permanent brain damage?"

"After what he did to you, I don't care."

Rose helped the Doctor walk to the control panel in the TARDIS and helped him push some buttons so they were flying through the vortex. He walked him over to his bedroom, which he hardly ever used, and if it weren't for the TARDIS's auto-cleaning system, the whole room would be covered in dust.

She helped him to get comfy on the bed before going to get the first aid kit. While Rose was out of the room the TARDIS spoke to the Doctor.

_So how are you feeling?_

"Like I just got hit on the head with a wrench,"

_Typical you answer. I see Rose remembers you now, that's great! Now you can finally tell her how you feel. And please do it soon before it's too late._

"Why would I leave it too late?"

_Because you can't admit your true feelings to her. You've given yet another chance, this is fate telling you to speak up, or you'll lose her again and you'll never get her back. So tell her or I will._

"How can you tell her? She can't hear you,"

_I have my ways_

"Okay here we go," Rose said as she re-entered the room, she sat on the edge of the bed next to the Doctor as she began to look through the kit,

"Were you talking to the TARDIS?"

"Yes, and she says welcome back"

"Anything else?"

"Aahhhhh…… nope, nothing else"

Rose shrugged and then returned to her search for the bandages.

"_I am an idiot,_" thought the Doctor

_Yes you are_

"Does your head hurt?" Rose asked.

"Not too much now,"

"Is that a little Time Lord trick?" She asked as she began to whip away the blood that was now all over his face.

"Yep, the cut will be all gone by tomorrow,"

"Great, but you're still staying in bed tomorrow,"

"But, but, I'll be fine and you know I can barely sit still for 5 minutes, I know I would never last an entire day,"

"Well too bad because that's what you're going to do, and I'll be withy you all day, we can play UNO,"

"But I stink at UNO!"

* * *

The Next Day…

The Doctor and Rose had now been playing UNO for 7 hours straight.

"I win again," Rose declared.

"Okay that makes it 15 all, play one more to win?"

"You're on."

And so they began another game. It went on like this for 10 minutes until they were both left with two cards.

"How about we make this a little bit more interesting?" The Doctor suggested.

"Okay," Rose agreed.

"If I win, you have to go without chips for two weeks,"

"Oh that's harsh. Fine, but if I win then you Doctor, have to spend the next two weeks in the TARDIS, not going on any adventures of any kind, so leaving the TARDIS for any reason what so ever."

The Doctor thought about this, he had trouble sitting still for a day, but two weeks!!

_I could never last two weeks_, he thought. _But then again, the TARDIS is big and there is plenty to do, reading, fixing her up and…… plenty of time to spend with Rose._

"Deal," they shook hands and so the deal was made.

The current card on the table was a yellow 5 which on top Rose placed a green 5, not only changing the colour but declaring UNO with her one card remaining which was a green 7. The Doctor now held a red 7 and a yellow skip and had been ready to put down the skip until Rose changed the colour, he now had no choice but to put down his red 7 and pray that Rose didn't hold a red or 7 card.

"UNO," he declared while putting down his card, Rose hesitated for a moment before putting down her card.

"I win!!" Rose jumped up and down in delight.

"Fine, I won't step out side the TARDIS for two weeks," the Doctor said agreeing to the bet.

"There's a good boy," while patting him on the head, "I'll go start dinner."

And with that she left the room.

The Doctor just sat there for a moment before the TARDIS entered his thoughts.

_If I didn't know better, I would have said that you lost on purpose so you could spend __two weeks alone with Rose_

"Well it's a good thing you me better then that."

_Doctor_

"It was not on purpose, that was the only card that I could put down."

_But you are glad that it turned out like that, aren't you?_

"Maybe a little," and suddenly the Doctor did something he never did, he blushed.

_Doctor you're blushing_

"I am NOT!!"

_Yes you are, go look_

And so the Doctor walked to the bathroom to find that he actually was blushing.

"Oh my god!"

_You look like a tomato _

"Thank you very much."

_Well you do, so now that you have two weeks alone with Rose, are you going to tell her how you feel? Bearing in mind, your face just gave away quite a lot._

"You can't rush into these things you know, I'll tell her when the moment is right,"

_And when will that be, when you are once again about to be parted by time and space, you left it to late last time, don't do it again._

"I swear by every god in the universe, I will tell her, and soon."

* * *

There you go, it was going to be longer but I thought you would rather have the story up a lot quicker. I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon.

REVIEW : )


	13. Chapter 13

Together Once More

Together Once More

Extra Chapter

Okay well here is the chapter that was going to be part of the last but it was just a lot easier to cut it short

This chapter is short so sorry about that but I think you'll like it : )

Again I apologise for taking so long with the chapter update but the computer had to be fixed okay. Not my fault. But thankyou to those who are still reading.

And sorry about the mistakes made in the last chapter.

I own nothing and I never will : (

"Rose! Have you seen my sonic screwdriver!?" 1 week had gone by in the TARDIS and the Doctor and Rose had done nothing but watch movies and play dress ups in the huge TARDIS wardrobe.

"What was that Doctor?" 

Rose walked into the consol room to find a frantic Doctor searching in and around the consol, but at the moment he was under it looking through all the wires and appliances that Rose dared not to touch in fear of blowing them to smithereens.

"I can't find my sonic screwdriver" he said poking his head up from the hole in the floor, "have you seen it?"

"You mean this sonic screwdriver?" Rose then reached for her pocket to reveal, the sonic screwdriver.

"Rose give it back," the Doctor said, now out of the floor and standing up right looking very intimidating.

"No" 

"Rose, give it back," he said in a very stern voice.

"You'll have to catch me first."

And so she ran away into the endless halls of the TARDIS.

"OH Rose come on!"

Rose then popped her head around the door

"What's the matter Doctor, afraid you can't catch me?" 

"Oh I'll get you Rose Tyler"

And so the chase began, the Doctor chasing Rose to get his sonic screwdriver back and Rose just wanting to have a little fun and annoy the Doctor. Minutes went by without either of them seeing any sign of the other until suddenly they found them selves coming out of two separate corridors to face each other.

"ROSE!!"

But she was already running with him hot on his tail. Their chase led them to the control room but by this time Rose had grown tired from the running which gave the Doctor an opportunity to catch up and grab her from behind.

"Are you going to let me go any time soon?" 

"Not until I get my sonic screwdriver back" 

"Fine," and so Rose pulled it out of her pocket and passed it back to the doctor, "take it"

"Thank you," he said as he placed in back in his pocket one handed so he didn't let go of Rose.

As he once again placed his arm around her waist he felt the temptations beginning to bubble up in his stomach, the temptation to kiss her and hold her as if she was his, the lust inside of him was bubbling out of control; he wanted her so bad it was killing him.

He took his hand from her waist and raised it to her face caressing her soft cheek, her eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into the touch slightly, a small smile came to her face.

Wary not to move too fast, the Doctor slowly moved his face down so that his lips gently connected with hers.

Gently, nervously, her arm slipped around his neck, pulling him closer. Feeling more confident, the Doctor wrapped his arms around Rose pulling her flush against him. She responded to this with a gasp, but quickly added pressure to the kiss as he moved his lips against hers. Almost instinctively and definitely without thought, the Doctor allowed his tongue to flick around Rose's lips, tasting her cherry lip gloss and begging for entrance to the sweetness behind them. She obeyed and slightly opened her lips, allowing him to explore. The first brush of tongues against each other brought moans from each of them. Realising that they had neglected breathing for the past minute they drew back, chests heaving, hearts pounding.

"Does this mean something or is this just one of those spur of the moment type things?" Rose asked making regular pauses to catch her already short of breath. 

"It means that I love you Rose Tyler, from the bottom of my two hearts I love you."

A huge smile came to Rose's face as she finally discovered how he really felt about her.

"You have no idea have long I have waited to hear you say that."

Leaning down once more to capture her lips again in what was meant to be gentle kiss of those who have all eternity to be together but which changed quickly to an all out battle, tongues tangling, hands running over skin. They were quickly moving into uncharted territory and neither of them had any intention of turning back for anyone.

Somehow without parting lips, the Doctor's jacket was on the floor followed soon by with tie and shirt. He fumbled at the zip of Rose's hoodie, managing to get it undone, allowing him to help it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. He attempted to undo the buttons on her shirt, his mind clouded with love that was turning quickly to lust. Giving up on the buttons he broke contact between their lips long enough to slip the shirt over her head, before rejoining them.

As her hands began working on his belt he pulled back,

Not here, he realised and looked down at her passion filled, confused eyes. He quirked a smile and offered his hand to her, raising an eyebrow in his ever so sexy way.

Realising what he was offering she placed her hand in his and followed him from the control room, down many passage ways to a single door. He led her through the door, into the night in which they set themselves free in each others arms.

But neither aware of what dangers lay ahead.

Hope you liked it. Please review. I would like at least five reviews before I post the next chapter : )


End file.
